abhijeet ka interzaar
by HKF LOVE
Summary: ok hello friends another story on our lovely couples abhirika :D , THIS ONE FOR U RADIKHA DI , enjoy ! but pls all read and review :D 3
**Hello friends**

 **Im writing this story for my cute sweet sister madam RADIKHA: D**

 **I swear who bohut, crazy hai Aditya uncle ko lekar , agar kio unkeh barreh meh kio burrah balah boldeh nah toh who unko mar degi , jaan seh , cuz she loves him allot , that's why we call her ADITYA KI DEEWANI , RADIKHA MADAM : D hahahaha , I love u diiiii 3**

 **Any way this plot is suggested by her , so I wrote it , a present for my di , ok im gonna stop my bak bak and start the story , so here we go**

 **Wait sorry forgot to tell u , its gonna mostly be in hindi English , cuz my di wants it in hindi ( which is hard for me but ill try )**

 **Abhijeet ka intezaar!**

It was a sunny morning , the sun was sparkling in the sky , in a house , a young handsome man lay hugging his beautiful wife . he was in his dream land when suddenly the alarm clock rang . a beautiful young girl rose from her bed , well kind of it was not possible when her hubby was hugging her tightly , not willing to let go .

Tarika: abhi …. Choro nah , late hojay geh

Abhi: ( instead of letting go of her waist he held her more tightly ) nahi…..he said like a cute kid

Tarika smilled and said while ruffling his hair : abhi pls na ….late hojaygeh …pls

Then abhi unwillingly let go of her making an angry , sad face and hugged the pillow instead , tarika smilled and went to the bathroom , here abhi was blabbering to him self

Abhi: huh …kabhi bhi nahi romance karneh deti … lab meh try karu toh who akru salunkhe peecheh peh jaateh hai aur ghar , kio bahana banah keh daal deti hai .huuh , meh nahi baat karneh walah , aab , huh

Here abhijeet was blabbering nonsense to himself , and tarika came out the bathroom , she wasn't feeling well , hearing to his cute angry tlks a smile curved up on her lips , she walked up to him , and ruffled his hair , abhijeet turned his head to the other side , tarika frowned

Tarika: areh kya hua , haan , subha subha gussa , not good for ur health ( tarika put her hands on her hip )

Abhi smiled a bit and then become back an angry man , he loved annoying his wife

This time tarika leaned down , her lips touched his cheek and she kissed there , and then she whispered in his ear gently

Tarika : I love u abhi ( she blushed )

Abhi turned towards her and saw her blushing , tarika was about to leave , but just then abhijeet pulled her back, she landed on him with a jerk , abhijeet held her tightly so that she couldn't escape , and kissed her on her cheek and whispered in her ear , _I love u tarika , more than my life_ , tarika blushed hard , he was about to kiss her on her lips but , she quickly got up from him and said abhi , chalo jaldi uto , she looked at the clock , omg it was all ready 7 , abhijeet uto jaldi , she pulled him up from the bed and sent him to the bathroom , while he was acting like a 7 year old , not wanting to go to school .

As he entered the bathroom , tarika sat quickly on the chair holding her head , she was feeling dizzy , she wasn't feeling well since she woke up . she sat holding her head , she didn't want abhijeet to know as she knew hes gonna start to panic . just then abhijeet came out the bathroom and saw tarika sitting holding , he started to panic. He held her , and started saying

Abhi: tarika …tarika …kya hua

Tarika looked up and saw his tensed face , she smiled and said

Tarika: abhi meh tee hun ,baas thora sah sir daard horaha hai

Abhi: kya sir dard ….cholo cholo jaldi meh tumheh doctor keh pass lekeh jata hun , chalo

Tarika: abhi meh bola nah meh teek hun , saying this she tried to stand up , but the pain in her head increased , then suddenly she felt an urge of vomit , and she ran to the bathroom, here abhi was shocked , and really tensed . After five min she came out the bathroom to find abhi in a really tensed .

She smiled a bit ,

Abhi: tarika chalo meh tumhe doctor keh paas leh jata hun

abhi im ok ..

Abhi: kya tarika ok ,abhi tumhe chakar arreh theh aur aab ulti …. He shouted , at her as he was really tensed

Tarika was taken back , and then she came towards him and put her hand on his shoulder and said

Tarika: acha teek hai , meh doctor chali jaati hun , tum bureau jao , warna acp tumhe shout kareh gay

Abhi: bar tarik…

Tarika: no par var , ok meh promise karti hun ki meh doctors she hokeh aungi ok

He smiled a bit and said: aur agar kio gabra neh ki baat ho thoh mujhe patanah

She smiled and nodded

Tarika: acha abb cholo breakfast karlo

They both went down stairs and had breakfast , then abhijeet set off for bureau , he was really tensed about her . here tarika changed her clothes and went to the doctors to get checked up, because she knew abhijeet was never gonna let this situation go , he will pick her up and take her to the doctors , if had to .

Here abhijeet reached , he was really tensed

Daya: arreh boss agay , itna late kyu hua

Abhijeet came out of his thoughts , and looked up

Abhi: nahi who tar..

He was about to continue but just then

Acp: arreh abhijeet beta agay …kya hua ..haan..itneh pershaan kyun ho

Abhi: who sir tarika ki taabiyaat teek nahi hai , bar bar chakar ajatah hai , aur vomit bhi kari hai

Acp: toh tum yaha kya karreh ho haan usseh lejao doctors keh paas

Abhi: leh jata bar kya karun …apko toh pata hain nah who kitni zidi hai … mujhe bureau bej diya , bolti hai ki kud chali jay gi

He made a sad face and helplessly looked down , daya came from behind and put a hand on his shoulder and said

Daya: don't worry boss , teek hogi who , doctors she agayeh

He smiled a bit and acp said

Acp: acha aab chalo kaam karlo

And then all of them went back to their desk and started working , an hour passed , in this hour abhijeet kept on look at his phone to see any ms from her , but every time he looked he saw a blank screen.

Here tarika came out the doctors , she was soooo happy , a sweet smile was dancing on her lips , she was dancing everywhere, then she was about to call abhijeet , but then she stopped , she had an idea in her brain ,she headed towards cid bureau .

Here salunkhe entered cid bureau to hand in a report , abhijeet was sat with a tensed face , constantly staring at his phone , tarika entered the bureau , with a sad face , a tensed face .

salunkhe: arreh tarika beta ..agi (salunkhe said smiling

Hearing tarikas name abhijeet quickly got up from the desk and headed towards her, all the other officers got alert , they all crowded around tarika , abhijeet began

Abhi: tarika aagi … doctor neh kya kaha ..haan..

Tarika didn't answer , she looked down at the floor with a gloomy face, abhijeet got more tensed

He held her hands in his , his eyes began to tear up

Abhi: tarika batoa nah ..doctor neh kya bola

Salunkhe: haan beta ..bolo nah doctor neh kya bola haan

Tarika: w..o h .docter .neh kaha…

Salunkhe : haan beta bolo

Tarika: that im going to become a mother ,….i am PREGNANT ( she smiled widely

Everyone was shock to hear ….abhijeet was confused ..his mind was still trying to under stand what tarika had just said . daya came and hugged abhijeet tightly . all of them were soo happy ,atlast they were gonna have a kid that's thiers for ever , that's their blood . tarika bent down and touched dr salunkhes feet ,

Salunkhe: jeeti roho beti

Purvi and Shreya came and hugged tarika

Purvi: yay meh mausi

Shreya: aur meh choti maa

They both hugged tarika tight

Daya was still hugging abhijeet , he was soo happy

Daya: yayayayayayaya meh chachu

After few minutes abhijeet realized what tarika meant and shouted

Abhi: …matlab ..meh ..ek..father banneh ..laga hun …meh

He couldn't believe his ears , tarika shyly nodded her head in a yes

He ran upto her and gave her a tight hug , yet gently , he started spinning her around

Tarika was enjoying it but they were in the bureau , everyone was staring at them

Tarika slightly wacked abhijeets shoulder and said

Tarika: abhijeet mujhe choro saab dekreh hai

Abhijeet let her down and said

Abhi: ooopss …he stuck his tongue out and said ,..sorry

Everyone smiled at his childish act

Acp: acha ek kaam karo abhijeet tum aaj ghar jao ..tarika ko lekeh ….aaj raat tumhareh ghaar party

All smiled , abhijeet put his arm around tarikas shoulder , and left the bureau

Soon as they left the building abhijeet picked tarika up and twirled her around , he twirled her until he was tired

Tarika: abhijeet chorooooooooo

But abhijeet wasn't in the mood to let her go , he was sooooooooo happy

After few minutes he left her and hugged

Abhi: I love u tarikaaaaaaaaa , thank u soooooooooooo,much

Tarika smiled

Then they both sat in a roofless car . the sun was shining , they both had a very happy smile on their face

Abhijeet started the radio , a song started playing ( saathiya – tittle song )

Saathiya hmmm..  
Saathiya hmmm..  
Maddham maddham teri geeli hansi  
Saathiya hmmm..  
Saathiya hmmm..  
Sunke humne saari pee li hansi  
Oh ho ho…

abhijeet turned the car towards the beach , he opened the door of the car and got out , then he went towards tarika side and opened the door , he held his hand , and she happily accepted it , and got out , they walked hand in hand towards the see shores , they sat there for a while , tarikas head was on abhijeets shoulder and his ontop of hers

Hansti rahe tu hansti rahe  
Hayaa ki laali khilti rahe  
Zulf ke neeche gardan pe  
Subah-o-shaam milti rahe (x2)

Then abhijeet splashed some water on her face , and she did the same , then abhijeet chased after her , until he ran out of breath

Saundhi si hansi teri..  
Khilti rahe milti rahe

Then they both lay there on the sand in each others arms

Peeli dhoop pehenke tum  
Dekho baag mein mat jaana  
Bhanwre tumko sab chhedenge  
Phoolon mein mat jaana..

abhijeet kissed her on her neck , she blushed

Maddham maddham hans de phir se  
Sona sona phir se hans de  
Taaza gire patte ki tarah  
Sabz lawn par lete huve  
Saat rang hai bahaaron ke  
Ek adaa mein lapete hue  
Saawan bhaadon saare tumse

abhijeet then got up , and started walking in the water

Mausam mausam hanste rehna  
Maddham maddham hanste rehna  
Saathiya… hmm..  
Saathiya… hmm..  
Maddham maddham teri geeli hansi  
Saathiya… hmm..  
Saathiya… hmm..  
Sunke humne saari pee li hansi

tarika followed him , and came behind him and put her hands aroung him from behind , and hugged him

Kabhi neeli aasmaan pe  
Chalo ghoomne chale hum  
Koi abr mil gayaa to  
Zameen pe baras lein hum

Teri baali hil gayi hai  
Kabhi shab chamak uthi hai  
Kabhi shaam khil gayi hai

Tere baalon ki panaah mein  
Yeh siyaah raat guzre  
Teri kaali kaali aankhein  
Koi ujli baat utrey

abhijeet turned around and hugged her back, he kissed her on her forehead, and she hid her face in his chest , he smiled

Teri ek hansi ke badle  
Meri yeh zameen le le  
Mera aasmaan le le  
Saathiya.. hmmm..  
Saathiya.. hmmm..  
Maddham maddham teri geeli hansi  
Saathiya.. hmmm..  
Saathiya.. hmmm..  
Sunke humne saari pee li hansi

then they started walking hand in hand , head on head

Barf giri ho vaadi mein  
oon mein lipti simti hui  
Barf giri ho vaadi mein  
Aur hansi teri goonje  
oon mein lipti simti hui  
Baat kare, dhuaan nikle  
Garam garam ujlaa dhuaan  
Naram naram ujlaa dhuaan

they headed back to their car , sat in it and set back home, they were really happy

When they got back home , abhijeet said

Abhi: tarika ek kaam karo tum jakeh , fresh ho au , meh aaj keh dinner ki tyaariyah kartah hun

Tarika: KYA? ….tum aur who bhi kitchen meh , puri cid team keh liyeh kaana …ur joking abhijeet arnt u ( she said mockingly

Abhi: nahi meh serious hun .. tum pregnant ho ..so ur not aloud to any house chores , instead of bed rest

Tarika: KYA ? sirf bed rest …anhijeet agar tum mujhe purreh 9 months bed rest karwoa geh nah toh meh moti hojaogi …aur phir delivery meh problems …do u want that to happen

Abhijeet nodded in a no and said

Abhi: but ..tarika…

Tarika: no but wut ..chalo cholo fresh hokeh , mujhe dinner pakaneh doh , tum ek kaam karo ghar ki safai , aur decorations ok

Abhijeet nodded and went to get fresh , so did tarika

After 10 minutes , tarika was in the kitchen and abhijeet in the hall

An hour passed , abhijeet finished his work , then secretly he ordered a cake for his beloved wife , and the creature living inside her

After the call he came in the kitchen to see what tarika was doing , he saw her near the stove stirring , he smiled and came behind her and kissed her neck and hugged her tightly . tarika smiled and said

Tarika: kya kareh ho abhi ..choro nah ..kaam karneh do ..

But he didn't let go of her , then she turned in his arms and faced him and said

Tarika: kya hai..

He didn't answer but instead he just kissed her neck making her to lean on the desk , tarika started blushing , he moved towards her ear and slowly whispered

Abhi: I love u …thank u for everything , u made my life , I love u ( there was a knock on the door)

And he left her , she was blushing hard , he went and opened the door , he found all the cid team standing there , he welcomed them in

They had flowers, chocolates, in their hands

Here tarika quickly sorted her sari , she was still blushing hard ,, it may be an year since their marriage but every time he tried to come near her , she always felt shy . Then she started cooking again .

Shreya and purvi went into the kitchen to help tarika ,while the rest settled on the couch

In the kitchen

Purvi: arreh wah kya baat hai ..itni sharma kyu rahi ho

Shreya: kahi abhijeet sir neh ..kiss na kiya ho

She looked at them in shock how did they know , but then she managed to utter

Tarika: arreh nahi nahi ..essah kuch nahi hai…who baas yaha garmi hai issliyeh mereh gaal red hai

Purvi: nahi nahi nahi…kuch toh garbar hai

Shreya: haan sach kaha …

Then all three of them burst out laughing,

Tarika: acha aab thori madat kardo pls

Both of them nodded and got into working , helping out tarika

Here outside everyone was sat , joking around making plans for the kid arrival

Daya: abhijeet yeh pato , baby girl hoga yah boy

Abhi: arreh mujhe kya pata

Daya: hmmm…abhijeet tumhe kya chayeh

Abhi: hmm mujhe toh ek pyaari si guriyah chayeh …bilkul tarika keh jesseh …the last few words slipped out his mouth and he said …oops

All smiled and then daya said

Daya: nahi .. mujhe ek boy chayeh , jo har waaqt chachu kareh ….bilkul mereh jaiseh

Abhi: nahi ek guriya

Daya: nahi ek champ

Abhi: nahi

They were arguing when all the ladies entered the hall

Daya: achha hum tarika she puche the hai ok

Tarika: daya kya puchna hai

Daya: babhi aap ko kya chayeh , ek boy ya girl

Tarika: mujhe kya jo mileh ..meh kush ..akhir meh maa hi thoh rahun gi

Daya: haaan yeh baat sahi hai …acha babhi kaana bangayah

All of them smiled as they knew how eager he is on food

Tarika: haan bangaya ajoa , aap sab loge bhi ajoa

Daya: yay , he jumped up from his seat and ran towards the dining table

Everyone laughed at his childish act

Then they all came to the table and started eating with some knock jokes

After a while they finished , there was a knock on the door .abhijeet smiled and opened the door , there stood a deliveryman , he had a cake in his hand

Abhi: thank u

The delivery man smiled and left . abhijeet brought the cake to the table and placed it in the middle

He opened the box to show a beautiful cake in the shape of tarika face and under neath it said " _tarika thank u for everything u hav given me , today u fulfilled my last dream which was to hav a kid of my own and finally u are gonna give me it , im am soo happy just because of u , tarika I love u , love u more than my life_ " tarika smiled in tears and hugged him .

And he whispered in her ears " _I love u " she smiled_

And then tarika and abhijeet cut the cake together and fed each other

Then they fed the team , all were very happy , because finally their dream was about to come true

The clock struck 10 , and everyone started to leave the house bidding bye

Tarika closed the door , and turned around and bumped into abhijeet , she was about to fall , but 2 pairs of strong hands caught her . they were both lost into each other's eyes . after few minutes they came out . they blushed and then tarika headed towards the dining table and started cleaning it . abhijeet went to their room , he freshened up and sat down waiting for tarika , after a while tarika came , she freshened up and sat on the bed with abhijeet . abhijeet placed his head in her lap , tarika smiled and started ruffling his hair .

Abhi: tarika thank u , aaj tumneh humari family puri kardi , thank u

Tarika: arreh abhijeet aur kitna thank u karo geh subha she , I love u aur thank u keteh jareh ho. Aab bas bhi karo

Abhi: tarika mereh thanku kenha bohut kam hai , agar meh 100 bar bhi boldoo nah toh phir bhi kafi nahi hai

They both smiled

Tarika: acha aab chalo so jao .. kal tumneh utna bhi hai

Abhi: haan

Tarika turned of the lamp and laid in each other's arms

 **Ok friends that was the end of this chapter hope u enjoyed the first chap**

 **And specially u radikha madam**

 **Zid chari thi , iss story ki yehlo 1** **st** **chapter , read karkeh , review bhi karna**

 **And all my friends same to u read and review pls**

 **And sorry for mistakes : )**

 **Bye take care , see u with next chap : )**

 **And oh yeh for the people that havn't read my fan storie pls do read .. ive posted 2** **nd** **chapter and yeah pls do review , and specially u radikha madam : D**


End file.
